rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/Affiliation
Affiliation Team JNPR Pyrrha is a member of Team JNPR. Beacon Academy Pyrrha is a student at Beacon Academy. Sanctum Pyrrha is a graduate of Sanctum and was the top student in her class there. Relationships Jaune Arc Pyrrha appears to have a liking or possible romantic attraction towards Jaune, scoping him out early on during the headmaster's speech and apparently purposefully seeking him out when it came to picking partners despite his obvious ineptitude. Jaune and Pyrrha officially first meet in the Beacon locker room as they are preparing for their initiation, and Jaune tries to hit on her as soon as he hears about there being four members on a team. During The First Step, Pt.2 she saves Jaune from an otherwise fatal fall by pinning him to a tree with her spear. Upon finding him she apologizes and teasingly asks if he has any room left on his team. They then both smile at each other knowing they have become partners, which neither seem upset about. Pyrrha later acts as a mentor figure to Jaune, teaching him about Aura, though she seems puzzled that he did not know about it. She seems to try, albeit unsuccessfully, to keep Jaune from getting himself into trouble later when they go into a cave and encounter a Death Stalker Grimm. Later, after collecting a relic, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora are attacked by the Death Stalker, and Pyrrha openly followed Jaune's leadership and manages to help defeat the creature. Soon, the four are named Team JNPR, with Jaune as leader. In joy, Pyrrha jokingly punches Jaune in congratulations, showing that she is happy that Jaune is the team leader. Pyrrha has shown to care and show concern for Jaune, to which Jaune shares the mutual feeling, such as seen when knowing that he is being bullied by Cardin Winchester. She tells him that if he ever needs help he should just ask her or anyone else, but Jaune is quick to deny the fact that he is bullied, claiming he is just joking around, and isn't the only person he is mean to. Pyrrha is seen to willingly help Jaune train after class, in order to help him become a better fighter, to which he states he wasn't good at all, to which she tries to turn it around by saying it was not what she meant. She is later shocked to hear Jaune's revelation on his illegitimate entry to Beacon by providing fake transcripts, but despite this, she still offers to help him. However, he lashes out and rejects this offer in frustration, and then sends her away in a similar manner, much to her dismay. From what is seen, Pyrrha seems to have gotten close to Jaune, which was the reason why she was so hurt by Jaune's words. Even after his treatment of her he also still feels bad enough to risk retaliation by refusing to go along with Cardin's revenge plan against her. Weiss Schnee Weiss appears to have known Pyrrha prior to joining Beacon, though whether just by reputation is unclear. Weiss was notably nicer to Pyrrha than any of the other first-years at Beacon. This may have been because she wanted to take advantage of Pyrrha's fame and fighting prowess by forming a team with her. Ruby Rose Ruby hangs out with Pyrrha along with the rest of their teams during lunch. Both share the same concern for Jaune and together they attempted to get him to accept the fact that he is being bullied so he can ask for help. Cardin Winchester Pyrrha is well aware that Cardin is bullying Jaune, and hates him for that. She also despises the fact that he is bullying a Faunus student named Velvet Scarlatina, calling it atrocious and that she can't stand people like him. It appears the distaste is mutual as Cardin attempts to get Jaune to help them "get back" at Pyrrha, by throwing sap at her and then sending Rapier Wasps after her. Category:Affiliation pages